Me Arrepiento Mimato
by CHLionessFriend
Summary: Yamato decide subir al escenario del club "Digimon" (nombre que le su hermano TK y su cuñada Hikari le dieron) la canción que había escogido para cantarla era una que iba de cuerdo a su vida amorosa. Esperaba que cierta castaña escuchara, aquel tema tan hermoso y sólo para ella. No era el género que le gustase, pero era necesario, al menos para él, cantarla.


Suspiro de nuevo, derrotado de nuevo, ¿Cuánto ya había pasado? Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, para luego ser un año y medio.

Yamato Ishida, él joven guapo y frío, al cual sólo se le había conocido suspirar por una sola mujer... claro, ellos no sabían cuál era por la cual realmente suspiraba.

La extrañaba, la extrañaba tanto ¿Porque no se dio cuenta a tiempo? ¿Porque no se lo dijo antes, cuando había tiempo de sobra?

Suspiro de nuevo, nostálgico, le había costado tanto seguir adelante, estaba tan arrepentido, incluso quiso viajar para explicarle todo, pero no tenia ningún indicio de su paradero.

Miro el escenario donde se presentaría, giró su rostro y pudo apreciar la presencia de todos sus amigos en la primera fila, después de todo no por nada su hermano y cuñada eran los dueños.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a buscarla esperanzado y desesperado, con la mirada, sin tener éxito, de nuevo no estaba ahí, de nuevo había faltado, de nuevo no llegaría, como siempre...

— Con ustedes Yamato Ishida — Habló el presentador, mientras señalaba al rubio que sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a sus amigos.

Cerró sus ojos, suspiro y empezó a hablar.

— Buenas noches — Volvió a recorrer el club, con la mirada — Hoy cantare una canción especialmente dedicada a una persona, que lamentablemente no pudo llegar, pero espero que sea donde sea la pueda escuchar. — Dijo dándole la señal a su hermano para que empezará a grabar.

Tomó su guitarra, suspiro nostalgico y dio la primera punteada, mientras recordaba momentos importantes de su vida amorosa.

**_"Ya no me llamas por teléfono,_**

**_Es la señal de que todo acabó,_**

**_Antes lo hacías_**

**_Y siempre era yo quien te pedía que no"_**

**—Flash-Back—**

— ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? — Preguntó nuevamente una castaña, muy preocupada.

— Si, si — Respondió de mala gana, después de un sonoro suspiro.

— Bueno, esta bien — Suspiro aún no muy convencida — te llamaré más tarde, para saber cómo vas, bay Math — Se despido alegre como siempre, aunque con ese toque de preocupación.

Miro su teléfono y suspiro frustrado, no le había dado tiempo de intervenir, seguramente la soportaba tanto porque estaba resfriado, porque de no ser así ya le hubiera gritado. ¿Porque tenía que ser tan similar a una acosadora?

Una hora después...

Le había costado mucho tener que cerrar los ojos y poder conciliar sueño cuando un pitido estruendoso, en su habitación, interrumpió todo plan de tener un buen descanso.

— Hoooola Math — Saludo enérgica.

— Mimi — Respondió seriamente, llevándose una mano a su frente, como signo de molestia.

— ¿Cómo estás?... Es decir ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

— Sigo enfermo, sólo paso una hora desde tu última llamada.

— Jejejejeje eso ya lo sé, pero ¿no vez alguna mejora? — Comento más para si misma que para él, estaba muy preocupada, no quería que su resfrío se prolongará más tiempo ¿Era normal enfermarse más de dos semanas?

— No

— Bueno si necesitas...

— No — casi grito, interrumpiendola — Mimi deja de llamarme, lo haces cada hora.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó avergonzada, tampoco quería hostigarlo. — Sólo estaba preocupada.

— Pues no lo hagas — Respondió bruscamente y no se detenio por más que escucho un sonido de sorpresa y tristeza del otro lado del teléfono — Ya no me llames, no es necesario que te preocupes por mi, no eres mi madre — recriminó molesto.

— Yo... — No sabía que decir, aquella manera tan dura de responderle le había dolido mucho.

— Deja de llamarme — Y colgó el teléfono, molesto y decido a apagarlo para que nadie lo moleste, había sido un día duro, no habia podido hacer casi nada, ni ensayar con su banda. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco duro... pero eso no quitaba ese sentimiento de molesta y incomodidad que sentía cada vez que Mimi Tachikawa se acercaba.

**—Fin del Flash-Back—**

Nunca debió hablarle así, ella se merecía todo lo mejor, jamás supo valorar toda la preocupación que ella le brindada.

**_"Desde ese día en que te abandoné_**

**_Juraste que volverias por mi,_**

**_Yo no quería y no volviste más"_**

**—Flash-Back—**

— Ya deja de seguirme, Tachikawa — Bramo molesto, caminaba por las instalaciones de la preparatoria, con las manos en sus bolsillo.

— Sólo espero tu respuesta. — Dijo firmemente, debía admitir que ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña berrinchuda y mimada.

— Ya te dije que no

— ¿Porque no me miras? — Preguntó, aún tenía la esperanza de ser correspondida.

Math fruncio el ceño, paro su andar, se dio la vuelta y la encaró.

— No quiero tener nada contigo — Dijo seriamente y claramente pudo ver como ese brillo característico en los ojos de la castaña se apagaban, por un solo momento empezó a sentirse culpable.

— Ya veo — Desvío la mirada triste hacia la cancha donde su mejor amigo jugaba fútbol, alegre como siempre y eso le dio más fuerza, no debía rendirse — No te preocupes Math — sonrió cerrando sus ojos, — No me rendire, te prometo que te vas a enamorar de mi.

Fruncio, aún más el ceño ¿Cómo podía prometer algo que él decidiría? Aunque no iba negar que sintió una leve satisfacción al escucharlo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su rumbo sin darle importancia a las cosas que decía la castaña. Ya estaba harto de aquella situación, sólo hacía confundirlo más y más. ¿Qué no entendía que a la única que iba a corresponder era a Sora? ¿Porque no entendía que no la quería? Nadie puede obligarlo y menos a decir que hacer, además de que al corazón nadie lo mandaba.

**—Fin de Flash-Back—**

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?, esa había sido la última vez que habían cruzado palabras, en la graduación apenas y pudo verla.

Y después ya había pasado una semana de la graduación y se sorprendió bastante al no verla en la salida de fin de semana (una salida con todos sus amigos), siendo ella quien lo había inaugurado y era la más emocionada en realizarlo.

Y sin saber porque, sentía ese molesto miedo toda la tarde, se sentía incómodo, estaba tentado a llamarla, pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas, después de todo ella ya no lo llama tanto como antes, aunque después de la graduación no le mandaba ni sus mensajes tan comunes de "buenos días" por la mañana. Incluso se quedaba viendo el celular para estar seguro de no haber recibido algún mensaje o haber perdido alguna llamada. Hasta que lo escucho de su hermano, quien comentaba nostálgico el viaje de la castaña y mostraba una carta donde se despedía de todos. En ese momento su corazón se había acelerado incluso más que esa vez que su madre le dijo que se divorciada de su padre o la vez que fue rechazado por Sora. Las preguntas empezaron a atormentado "¿Porque no le había dicho nada? ¿Porque sólo TK sabía?"

**_"Y hoy te vengo a decir,_**

**_Sí estas contestame,_**

**_Vamos atiendeme"_**

La primera semana sin ella , había sido fatal, extrañaba sus llamadas y mensajes, vivía a unas cuantas cuadras, pero jamás la veia salir, era más que obvio que habian viajado y nadie sabía de su paradero.

**_"Yo se que eh sido un tonto_**

**_Y que de ti me enamoré_**

**_Y no lo supe ver"_**

Después de tres meses dando vueltas como un león enjaulado había encontrado la respuesta que no había podido ver. Se había enamorado, pero jamás lo había venido ver, jamás se había dado cuenta cuán importante era para él.

Quien iba a decir que él, el chico serio y de mal genio se iba a fijar en una mimada, berrinchuda y molesta chica como lo era Mimi.

**_"Vuelve, que el tiempo pasa_**

**_Y yo te echo de menos,_**

**_En este punto te seré sincero_**

**_Y dejaré que hable mi corazón."_**

Justo cuando se había dado cuenta o había admitido sus sentimientos, ya había sido tarde y no sabía nada de ella, su vida había sido monótona y aburrida, sólo era la moto, banda, estudios, comer y dormir.

Ya nada tenía sentido y cuando se enteró que se había comunicado con Yolei, se había sentido tan feliz, pero toda felicidad había sido derrumbada al enterarse que nisiquiera había preguntado por él, siempre se comunicaba con todos, pero no con él.

**_"Que está latiendo,_**

**_Desesperado por ir a buscarte,_**

**_Pero es inútil porque se ha echo tarde_**

**_Y me arrepiento de lo que pasó"_**

Trato de persuadir a los demás para que le dijeran donde estaba, muy a su manera obviamente, pero era inútil, nadie sabía nada, incluso su mejor amigo Tai trató de ayudarlo, sin tener éxito.

Y vio una luz de esperanza cuando le había comentado a Koshiro que regresaría para Navidad. Estaba emocionado y esperaba la fecha muy ansiado, incluso había practicado las palabras que usaría cuando la viese.

Era obvio que su mejor amigo y hermano se había sorprendido por la repentina felicidad que mostraba, aunque Tai aún estaba molesto después de tanto tiempo haberla echo sufrir.

**_"Cuando empezamos,_**

**_Eras para mi tan sólo un pasatiempo no mas,_**

**_Así que nunca te considere,_**

**_Y te pase a dejar"_**

**—****Flash-Back—**

— Lo siento Math — Respondió Sora muy apenada.

Le había preguntado si tenía alguna oportunidad con ella, pero ella se había negando alegando que ya quería a alguien más, dirigió su mirada a sus ojos y pudo algo de... ¿Lástima? Fruncio el ceño y resoplo un tanto molesto, la quería y la quería mucho, pero no aceptaba su lástima, eso jamás.

— Math — Llamo la chica, al ver como el se dirigía a la salida muy molesto, esa no era su intención, pero tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

Él haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de su amiga, siguió sin estar mirando por donde caminaba, hasta que tropezó con la "niña insoportable" como la llamaba él.

— Fíjate por donde caminas — Comento bruscamente. Mimi sólo lo observo y suspiro sabía perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraba, es por eso que se contuvo de empezar una pelear.

— ¿Quieres ir por un helado? — Propuso de la nada y con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba por gritarle que no era un niño ni el momento indicado, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado por si mismo y asintió, correspondiendo el detalle.

Despejarse es lo que necesitaba.

**—Fin del Flash-Back—**

Sabía que estuvo mal de su parte, técnicamente la había utilizado, ella había sido su pañuelo de lágrimas, por así decirlo.

**_"Y ahora todo cambió,_**

**_Quien te llama soy yo,_**

**_Es que mi cálculo fallo_**

**_Inversamemte yo no te olvide hasta hoy"_**

La había llamada un sin fin de veces con el número nuevo que le había dado sus amigos, a la primera había contestado, pero rápidamente había colgado y desde ese día jamás volvió a contestarle.

El día de Navidad había llegado, pero ella jamás llegó, se había disculpado alegando que vendría dentro de cinco meses, por asuntos familiares.

Se había sentido frustrado y decepcionado. ¿Porque hacía todo eso? ¿Porque le dolía tanto? No debería darle tanta importancia y debería superarlo, pero no era tan sencillo como se veía. Iba a esperar, después de todo ella no se rindió en esos dos últimos dos años y medio que estuvo a su lado.

**_"Vuelve que el tiempo pasa_**

**_Y yo te echo de menos,_**

**_En este punto te seré sincero_**

**_Y dejaré que hable mi corazón_**

**_Que está latiendo desesperado por ir a buscarte,_**

**_Pero es inútil porque sa ha echo tarde_**

**_Y me arrepiento de lo que pasó."_**

El género que el cantaba era todo lo contrario a lo que ahora presentaba, pero que iba hacer, después de todo lo hacía por ella, que de nuevo no había llegado, ya era la tercera vez en todo ese tiempo. Ya no podía, debería rendirse, pagar la factura es lo único que le quedaba...

**_"Oh vuelve que el tiempo pasa_**

**_Y yo te echo de menos,_**

**_En este punto te seré sincero_**

**_Y dejaré que hable mi corazón_**

**_Que está latiendo desesperado_**

**_Por ir a buscarte,_**

**_Pero es inútil porque sa ha echo tarde_**

**_Y me arrepiento de lo que pasó."_**

Había cerrado los ojos nostálgico, decepcionado y con un sin fin de emociones más, no quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse con que ella seguía sin volver, suspiro y murmuró una última frase.

— Mimi por favor vuelve — Susurró que sólo sus amigos pudieron escuchar, al estar en primera fila y porque los demás estallaron en aplausos.

Abrió los ojos para soltar la guitarra y sin saber porque, dirigió su mirada a la puerta...

Y la vio.

Estaba ahí, tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello un poco más largo, tenía una mirada de sorpresa. Se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, como si los demás no existiesen.

— ¡¡MIMI!! — Saludo eufórico su mejor amigo, quien llegó y la abrazo para luego hacerla girar, mientras ella soltaba pequeñas risas alegando que parara.

— Ya Tai, bajame — Pidió entre risas, y un tanto sonrojada por todas miradas del club.

— Mimi — Se abalanzaron las tres chicas a abrazarla, muy contentas y reprimiendo algunas lágrimas.

— Sora, Hikari e Yolei — Correspondió al abrazo — Las extrañe tanto.

— Es bueno que estés aquí — Habían comentado los demás.

— ¿Porque te fuiste así y no nos querías decir nada? — Preguntó Davis tan directo como siempre.

Todos los demás le reprocharon con la mirada. Después de todo por algo no les habrá dicho nada.

— Serás idiota — Regaño Yolei, y se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de su amiga.

— Lo siento chicos, debía estar aquí hace tiempo, pero no pude. — Respondió avergonzada y arrepentida, para luego adoptar un mirada sería. — Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar... con menos ruido...

Comento, rápidamente todos pidieron una VIP, el cual fue concedido por los dueños, TK y Hikari.

— Me fui porque — Suspiro — Porque mi madre necesitaba un tratamiento, le detectaron leucemia y nunca tuve la oportunidad de regresar y siempre quise decircelos en persona, era algo que no quería decirles mediante una pantalla, lo siento.

— Mimi — Llamo Sora después del gran silencio que se había formado — No te preocupes, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos, somos amigos — Sonrió para luego abrazarla.

Ella extrañaba tanto todo eso, estar donde sus amigos, que habían compartido tanto después de aquel desastroso campamento.

Math quería correr a abrazarla y decirle tantas cosas, pero al ver como Tai le había ganado, el miedo le invadió ¿Y si no quería verlo? Después de todo nunca había preguntado por él. Bajo del escenario y se dirigió lentamente donde sus amigos, nadie lo había notado, cuando entraron a la VIP él estaba en la puerta, apoyado en ella con los brazos cruzados escuchando todo lo que sus amigos decían.

Mimi se había dado cuenta que el pelirubio jamás había entrado junto con ellos y en su última mirada hacia el escenario, ya no había nadie. ¿Talvez no la quería ver...? Después de todo siempre le había recalcado que era una molestia.

Había estado saliendo tranquilamente de la sala cuando sintió como alguien tomaba su muñeca y la llevaba a otra sala.

— No pensabas saludarme.

— Math — expresó sorprendida por su reciente llegada.

— Tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar — Dijo seriamente, característico de él, penso.

Esa frase fue suficiente para empezar a hablar largo y tendido, hasta que llegó el momento de saber una de las tantas respuestas que quería.

— Una vez que me fui, me sentí mal por no cumplir mi promesa de estar contigo, pero me tranquiliza la idea de que tu no me extrañarías — Respondió después de quedar sorprendía por tan repentina pregunta, él sólo la observo de reojo, si supiera todo lo que él la extraño — Me hice otra promesa donde sólo me preocuparía por mi madre y mis estudios, me hice a la idea que tu ya habías encontrado a alguien más... yo ya sabía de la relación de Tai con Sora.

— Fui el primero en enterarme.

— Entonces porque... — Estaba muy sorprendida.

— Siempre lo supe, pero aparentaba que no, no quería la lástima de nadie.

— Ya veo...

— ¿Escuchaste la canción?

— Lo siento — Expresó nerviosa — Llegue tarde.

Math suspiro levemente, no tenía de otra si la quería recuperar.

— Entonces siéntete honrada, porque te daré un concierto en vivo.

Sin esperar respuesta empezó a cantar, tenía el ritmo en su celular.

**_«Ya no me llamas por teléfono,_**

**_Es la señal de que todo acabó,_**

**_Antes lo hacías y siempre era yo_**

**_Quien te pedía que no_**

**_Desde ese día en que te abandoné_**

**_Juraste que volverias por mi,_**

**_Yo no quería y no volviste más_**

**_Y hoy te vengo a decir,_**

**_Si estas contestame,_**

**_Vamos atiendeme_**

**_Yo se que eh sido un tonto_**

**_Y que de ti me enamore_**

**_Y no lo supe ver..._**

**_Vuelve que el tiempo pasa_**

**_Y yo te echo de menos_**

**_En este punto te seré sincero_**

**_Dejaré que hable mi corazón_**

**_Que está latiendo desesperado_**

**_Por ir a buscarte,_**

**_Pero es inútil por se ha echo tarde_**

**_Y me arrepiento de lo que pasó..._**

**_Cuando empezamos eras para mi_**

**_Tan sólo un pasatiempo más_**

**_Así que nunca te considere_**

**_Y te pase a dejar_**

**_Y ahora todo cambió_**

**_Quien te llama soy yo,_**

**_Es que mi cálculo falló_**

**_Inversamente yo no te olvide hasta hoy_**

**_Vuelve que el tiempo pasa_**

**_Y yo te echo de menos_**

**_En este punto te seré sincero_**

**_Y dejaré que hable mi corazón_**

**_Que está latiendo_**

**_Desesperado por ir a buscarte,_**

**_Pero es inútil por se ha echo tarde_**

**_Y me arrepiento de lo que pasó..._**

**_Vuelve que el tiempo pasa_**

**_Y yo te echo de menos_**

**_En este punto te seré sincero_**

**_Y dejaré que hable mi corazón_**

**_Que está latiendo_**

**_Desesperado por ir a buscarte,_**

**_Pero es inútil por he se ha echo tarde_**

**_Y me arrepiento de lo que pasó...»_**

La castaña se había quedado sorprendida y a medida que lo escucha, recordaba todo lo que había echo cuando estaba ahí en Japón, recordaba las veces que lo había visto más malhumorado que de costumbre y recordó aquella vez que le invito un helado, la razón fue que aquella vez Sora lo había rechazado, ese día no quería verlo con aquella mirada de furia entremezclada con tristeza, ella había escuchado todo y aunque sabía que él rechazaría su invitación, decidió arriesgarse.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo ella empezó a revivir el amor que sentía por él, porque si, ella estaba enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no decía nada por no sentirse segura, tenía miedo de destruir su amistad, además de que sabía que no era de su agrado. Varias veces habían quedado y se había dado cuenta que más de una vez la había utilizado para darle celos a Sora, pero no quería darse por vencida, tenía la esperanza de que terminaría enamoradose de ella, así que estuvo a su lado hasta que sucedió lo de su madre... Ella se había confesado y al obtener una negativa le había prometido que lucharía por él, pero la culpa la mataba, se había concentrado tanto en ablandar aquel corazón frío que de cierta manera había dejado de lado su preocupación por su madre, y eso jamás se iba perdonar, así que sabiendo que era la única culpable decidió hacerse responsable.

— Yo... No se como debo interpretar esto — Dijo después de una larga pausa, que fue similar a la eternidad para el chico.

— Quiero tener una oportunidad contigo — Dijo cerrando los ojos para luego abrírlos muy seguro de su decisión.

— ¿Sabes que me volveré a ir? — Preguntó temerosa y veía claramente como los ojos del chico empezaban a perder esa seguridad con la que antes había hablado.

— Sabía que no sería fácil — Suspiro y cruzó sus brazos — Se que te irás para terminar tus estudios y volveras dentro de dos años para tomar riendas en el negocio de tu madre.

Mimi estaba sorprendida.

— Hable con tu padre, en una de todas las llamadas que te hacía y le conté todo — Mimi estaba avergonzada, su padre sabía todo.— Dijo que no estaría de mi lado y sólo haría lo que te haga feliz — se estremeció recordando aquella charla.

— Yo...

— Por eso este es mi plan: — La miro fijamente antes de comenzar — Te esperare

Dijo simplemente, como si estuviese hablando del clima, mientras ella era todo un mar de emociones y se quedó espufecta, ¿Cómo que la esperaría?

— Te esperare, aunque me intriga que conozcas a alguien mejor y tampoco se si me darás, ahora, una oportunidad. Pero quiero intentarlo... no pienso rendirme.

Repitió las última palabras que ella había dicho antes de graduarse.

— Tal vez ya no te ame como antes — Dijo la castaña,mirando a otro lado, desanimada — Además de que tal sí yo cambió y ya no te guste.

Ella bajo la cabeza mientras pensaba en todas las contras que había a su proposición. El sonrió, tenía miedo, pero con eso le daba más esperanza, en ningún momento lo había rechazado, incluso estaba pensando a futuro.

— Tengamos una amistad a distancia y si conoces a alguien...

— Tal vez tu conozcas a alguien — Expresó uno de sus más grandes temores, porque después de todo de que servía tener orgullo cuando ella lo seguía amando, aveces el orgullo te puede segar.

Sí nunca había preguntado era por él a sus amigos era porque temía la respuesta y no quería lastimarse, todo este tiempo se había obligado a olvidarlo y había fallado.

— O conocemos a alguien lo diremos, siempre lo tendremos claro, nos servirá para conocernos y no salir lastimados.

Hablo como si se tratase de negocios. Ella sonrió, para que negarse, después de todo no estaba cumpliendo su promesa, era tiempo de hacerlo.

— Está bien — Respondió diplomáticamente — Es una promesa señor Ishida.

— Lo es — Dijo siguiendo su voz burlona, y aceptando su mano, seguía siento tan suave y cálida como la recordaba. — Tachikawa.

— Supongo que ahora ya podemos entrar — Dijo abriendo la puerta un castaño.

— ¡¡Tai!! — Regañaron su novia y hermana. Mientras que Takeru se reía, Yolei se limpiaba la lágrimas con el pañuelo que le ofrecía su novio Ken, todo aquello le parecía sacado de una novela (una de las que acostumbraba leer)

— ¿Que? — Preguntó inocentemente — Además Math fue quien la secuestró — Señaló al rubio acusadoramente, mientras los chicos espiados se sonrojaban.

— Eres un imprudente, Yagami — Expresó molesto el rubio.

— ay si claro — Se mofo — Lo dice quien secuestró a nuestra amiga. Ishida. Era un reencuentro familiar

— No me importa tu opinión. — Respondió fastidiado y con una venita en la frente.

— ¡Oye! mis opiniones siempre son importantes, como yo.

— Ni tu me importas

— Ni tu tampoco.

Empezado a discutir como era de costumbre, una amistad a base de peleas después de todo.

— Tai, aún tenemos una semana para disfrutarla juntos — Sugirió Mimi con una sonrisa y teniendo un tic en el ojo izquierdo, dándole un aire malévolo, todos se sorprendieron al ver esa expresión.

— Ah, ah si claro — Respondió un tanto nervioso, sabía las rabietas que su amiga princesa hacia. — ¿Adónde quieres ir, princesa?

— Jejejeje ya te dije no me llames así — Expresó tiernamente, haciendo sacar una gotita en la frente a todos los demás, sabían que sus amigos eran un caso especial que cuando discutían sacaban de quicio a cualquiera por más que este sea una persona amable, aunque también admiraban al castaño por su forma tan rápida de cambiar el temas.

— Y si cantamos algunas canciones — Dijo mirando burlonamente a cierto rubio que ya tenía el puño levantado.

— Cierto, quiero ver todas las instalaciones de su negocio — Dijo emocionada mirando a susamigos Hikari y Takeru.

Una vez que todo estuvieron de acuerdo, empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Hasta que sintió como su muñeca era apresada, nuevamente.

— Me arrepiento y por eso No me rendire — Susurró el muchacho sólo para ella, para luego seguir a sus amigos.

Mimi sonrio, está vez arriesgaria todo y por alguna razón tenía un buen presentimiento.

Math estaba más que seguro que ella era la indicada y no iba a perder esta oportunidad.

— ¿Que tal sí escuchamos de nuevo esa canción que canto Math? — obviamente él no perdería la oportunidad de dejar en ridículo a su amigo, aún le faltaba la charla, después de todo Mimi era como una hermana para el.

— ¡¡TAI!! — Regaño su novia mientras le daba un sape en la nuca.

— ¿Por cierto donde está Davis? — Preguntó Yolei, notando la ausencia de cierto castaño.

Mientras tanto...

— ¿Chicos? — Preguntó nuevamente, había entrado al baño mientras tarareaba una canción y cuando volvio a la sala ya no había nadie y al intentar salir la puerta estaba cerrada por fuera. — Me las van a pagar ¡¡CHICOS!! — Volvió a gritar golpeando la puerta, aunque se detenía a momentos, no quería maltratar las instalaciones de su amor imposible, Hikari.

— Eso responde tu pregunta — Dijo Ken sonrinedole a su novia. La cual estaba muy contenta por fin se vengaba de ese mono parlante.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Seis años después...

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Claro que si, se lo merece — Dijo con una sonrisa malévola sacando una gota en la frente de su esposa.

El rubio miraba muy complacido por la "obra" que había echo, mientras su esposa soltaba una risa silenciosa, no podía creer que aquel chico guapo y frío fuese a veces tan infantil, aunque claro el culpable era cierto castaño y tal vez los síntomas del embarazo... de ya cinco meses. Como pasaba el tiempo, ahora mismo estaban en un avión que se dirigía a EEUU como un viaje familiar-vacacional.

Observo como su esposo la cargaba desprevenidamente, y antes de preguntar dirigió su mirada hacia donde antes habían estado, pues un hombre muy apuesto empezaba a bostezar y abrir los ojos verificando el lugar donde estaban y que su esposa recostada a su lado estuviera bien, de repente vio algo extraño su sobre su regazo y al alzarlo se dio cuenta que era un... un espejo.

— ¡¡MIMI!! — Grito haciendo despertar a todos, sin remordimientos, después de todo era un avion privado de los Ishida — ¡¡TE QUEDARAS VIUDA!!

Informó mientras escuchaba las risas de sus amigos y su esposa trataba de tranquilizado y evitar que fuera a cometer un homicidio.

Mientras un rubio se carcageaba, se la debía, aún recordaba como llegó todo mojado a su oficina, esto sólo era el comienzo, dirigió su mirada a su esposa y no se le ocurrió más que besarla para tranquilizar la furia que estaba apunto expresar. Su esposa no pudo más que sonreir derrotada, y es que cada uno era la debilidad del otro. Había cumplido con su promesa hace cuatro años, se casaron hace tan sólo un año y llevaba embarazada cuatro meses, sus amigos también había seguido sus propios caminos, Tai y Sora se habian casado hace cuatro años y habían tenido al pequeño Seujiro hace tres, ahora estaban a la espera de su segundo hijo o hija. Ken y Yolei se habían casado hace tres años atrás y después de un año tuvieron a los gemelos Suomi y Souta, Hikari y Takeru se había casado hace tan sólo cuatro meses atrás, para sorpresa de todos Tai se lo había tomado muy bien... aunque claro, nadie sabía del secreto que tenía Takeru y su cuñado.

— ¡¡Te machacare a golpes!! — Bramo furioso un castaño con toda la cara pintada, lo cual había sido verificado comomarcador permanente, Sora desde atrás pedía disculpas con la mirada, aunque Mimi también lo hacía ya que su esposo se había puesto de pié para enfrentarlo.

— Cómo si pudieras Yagami

Habitual... llamarse por sus apellidos antes de empezar una de sus tantas peleas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hooooola, hace mucho que quería escribir algo relacionado con esta canción, aunque el título parece para un final sad... lo siento si los ilusione._**

**_La cosa es que me encanta esta canción y siempre quise plasmarla en alguna de mis historias con una de mis parejas favoritas, pero creo que era más adaptable a esta del MIMATO, la cual me encanta._**

**_MIMATO FOREVER_**

**_Escuchela, pero ya!!!! No pierda esta oportunidad... ok, eso parecía un anuncio, _****_parecía..._**

**_La canción es de Alex Ubago - Me arrepiento._**

**_Matta-ne_**


End file.
